


all i want to see you in is just skin

by feathered (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, M/M, Tattoos, it's 4 am and this is literally nothing, seriously it's less than 400 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/feathered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry has pretty skin and pretty tattoos and louis likes to kiss them</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i want to see you in is just skin

**Author's Note:**

> pointless fluff that once upon a time i meant to turn into something but that never happened so here's this short lil thing (also i wrote this before the swallows so)
> 
> but hey hmu on tumblr (treslouis) if u feel
> 
> title from 'skin' by rihanna

His skin is really beautiful. Soft and supple, milky porcelain, smooth and hot under the flat of his palms. Luminescent, bare flesh laid out amidst tangled sheets, bathed in the soft glow of pearly moonlight streaming through window panes. He always drifts off quickly, sated and humming his content, a little ghost of a smile.

Louis doesn’t. The moon trails across the sky and he keeps his eyes open, propped up on one elbow, tracing patterns along the smooth planes of Harry’s chest. He peppers the surface with slow, open-mouthed kisses, feeling the slide of his tongue over skin, the tiny goosebumps that emerge from underneath. Harry breathes a peaceful rhythm, _inhaleexhale_ , and he tastes sweet. Always so sweet.

He loves Harry’s skin – it’s high on his infinite list of favorite things. He wants to wrap himself around it, or maybe crawl inside of it and stay there, cocooned by perfect flesh and muscle and bone and _Harry,_ breathing him in. It’s overwhelming, sometimes.

The ink is beautiful too, maybe even more so. He’s pure opal, stained with flecks of obsidian and the stark contrast is breathtaking. Louis really wants to lick over them, see if he can taste ink on his tongue. Or maybe he wants to bite at the sensitive flesh; he wonders if he could make Harry gasp and shiver like that. He wants Harry to fuck him, relentless and rough while he sucks deep purple bruises into black ink lines.

Mostly though, he touches when Harry’s swallowed up by whatever strange dreams that eccentric little head of his comes up with; he thumbs over the images one at a time, moving slowly, pressing a lingering kiss against each one. He reaches the broad expanse of his chest plate and sighs a little, marveling at white skin, unmarked, fingertips tapping lightly across beautifully jutting collarbones. With a careful bow of his head, Louis’ lips are tangent with the quiet, thrumming heartbeat he’s come to know.

His heart swells a little because he loves him too much, sometimes. And then Louis flutters away to sleep, body fitted around Harry’s like a second skin.

 

 


End file.
